The Girl Next Door
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: The Girl Next Door" Ryella, with a little bit of Troypay. My first shot at trying Ryella


Ryan was laying in his bed with his guitar in his hands. It was around 8 on a Friday afternoon, and he had nothing better to do. Sharpay was out on a date with Troy, and his parents were out on business. So he was left thinking about the beautiful brunette that lived next door to him.

He sat up on his bed so that he was facing his opened window. His room window faced her opened room window and he could see her brushing her hair in her vanity mirror. They had been next door neighbors since they were about 7. He laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He strummed a few notes before playing a very familiar song to him. It sent imagines through his head as he sung it.

_"She may not be Marilyn Monroe  
And she may not be the cutest girl I know  
It's how she makes me feel not how she looks  
One smile from her heart  
That's all it took"_

He could remember the first time he ever saw her about 10 years ago. Her family had just moved in next door, and his family was going over to welcome them to the neighborhood. Him and Sharpay walked a few steps behind their parents, really not wanting to be there. His mother rung the doorbell and they waited a few seconds before the door flew open. It was her father, he knew in an instance. He yelled something to the back. In a second there was a woman next to him, and next to her was a little girl. The girl was wearing a white sun dress with red flowers. The girl looked up from the and at him. She smiled a very small smile. He smiled back._  
_

_"The girl next door is not the girl next door  
The girl next door is not the girl next door  
The girl next door is not the girl next door  
She's the girl I'd stay home for"_

He could remember a time when Chad and Jason had invited him to play a game of baseball. He refused. After they left, he stood by the fence and talked to her for the rest of the day.

_"If I had the courage I'd ring her bell  
But if she answered what story would I tell  
My window's become her picture frame  
But this painting doesn't even have a name"_

He also could remember when he was about 15, that he was going to ask her out. He had come to her porch knowing everything he would say. He straightened his self up and brought his hand to the bell. He stood there for a minute, begging for his finger to ring the door bell. After about five minutes, he gave up and walked back to his house.

_"The girl next door is not the girl next door  
The girl next door is not the girl next door  
The girl next door is not the girl next door  
She's the girl I'd stay home for_

_She doesn't know that I'm breathing  
She doesn't know that I'm alive  
She doesn't know what I'm dreaming  
When I see that she's turned out her lights  
And does she see me like I see her  
More than just the boy next door  
More than just the boy next door_

He remembered when he was walking down the hall at school and he heard her talking to Taylor and Martha. They kept on asking her if she liked him, but she only said that he was only her friend, and that he was only the boy next door.

_The girl next door is not the girl next door  
The girl next door is not the girl next door  
The girl next door is not the girl next door  
The girl next door is not the girl next door  
She doesn't know that I'm alive"_

Ryan finished off the song and sat up on his bed. He saw that the light in her room was off, but her window was still open. He sat the guitar next to his bed. He striped down only to a black muscle shirt and boxers. It was only around 8:20 now, but he felt he had nothing better to do but to sleep. He was about to slip in his bed, when the door bell rung.

He went down the stairs to the door and opened it to reveal Kelsi.

"Hey Ryan!"

"Hey Kels. So whats up?"

"I just wanted to know what time we were meeting up for rehearsal?"

"Oh, I think were meeting with the others around 11."

"Ok, thats all came for. Bye!"

"Wait, couldn't you have called?"

"No, I left my cell phone at my house, and I was already in the car with Jason."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." She walked back to the black mustang.

Ryan closed the door and headed back up to his bed. He was stopped halfway up the stairs, but was stopped by the doorbell ringing again. He turned around and walked back down the stairs and back to the door. He grumbled something and opened the door.

"Yes Kelsi.." He looked up to see a different girl and flushed.

"I'm pretty sure I look nothing like Kelsi." Gabriella laughed. She was standing there in light purple bunny pajamas along with matching slippers. The top stopped right above her midriff, and the bottoms were actually shorts. It was summer.

"Sorry about that." Ryan said trying to gain color back in his face. They stood there in silence waiting for each other to speak.

"So... how are you, Ryan?" Gabriella said, breaking the silence.

"Fine, but I'm sure you didn't walk 5 meters just to ask me how I was." Ryan chuckled.

"No, I didn't."

"So why did you come over here for."

"Ok, I'm just gonna come right out and say it then. Ryan, I.." she tried but it wouldn't come out. "Shit, I think I can better show you then I could tell you."

"What is i-" He was cut off by Gabriella launching herself at him, kissing him. He was surprised for a few seconds, but then kissed her back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, but then let go.

"Ryan, I've been waiting to do that for years!" Gabriella giggled.

"Me too. I've always been in love with the girl next door. You." Ryan said as he brought her in for another kiss. They kissed like for about five minutes until they heard a squeal behind them.

"I told you they'd get together, Troy! You owe me 50 bucks!" They heard Sharpay exclaim to Troy. They broke apart and looked at the two. Sharpay and Troy stood behind them outside, hand and hand, looking on the two with excitement.

"I'll give you the money later. Its not like you need it." Troy mumbled as they scooted pass the new couple. "Oh, and yall."

"Yeah?" They asked in unison.

"Nice outfits." Sharpay and Troy laughed as they ran up the stairs. Ryan's and Gabriella's cheeks turned bright red as they looked down at themselves.

"Anyways, does this mean we're together?" Ryan asked as soon as the blush left his cheeks.

"Yep. I, too, have always been in love with the boy next door." She smiled as she pulled into another kiss.

--

R&R please!

**Bre**


End file.
